


this is fate

by shinenct



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Hanahaki Disease, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinenct/pseuds/shinenct
Summary: *cough* mark lee why did i fall in love with youdonghyuck thought as he coughed out pink rose petals
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 30





	this is fate

  
*cough* a small petal of pink rose, mark's favourite flower made its way out of donghyuck's throat

"mark hyung, why did i fall for you?"

it has been 2 days ever since donghyuck had gotten the hanahaki disease. all because of one person. mark lee.

i mean who could blame mark, he was perfect, sm's golden boy, rap perfect, dance perfect, even his singing is perfect. anyone in their right minds would fall for him. 

*cough cough* "hyuck ah, are you ok? you have been coughing a lot lately." mark asked. "yea im fine, probably the weather." donghyuck dismissed mark's worried glances with a simple lie he made up, missing the unsettling look on mark's face after he walked away.

as the days went by, it became harder to hide the flowers. donghyuck needed to go to the toilet to get those flowers out of his throat every hour. 

slowly, the number of petals increased, slowly forming flowers, now its already about half a flower. donghyuck knows he doesnt have much time left.

taeil caught him.

they were gaming in donghyuck's room together when donghyuck just ran to the bathroom, kneeling over the toilet bowl to spit out his flowers. taeil, being the concerned hyung, followed immeditaely. 

donghyuck's flowers were ready covered in so much blood it looked like he was vomitting blood instead of flowers

"h-hyuck ah, t-those are pink roses" taeil stammered. "i-s is it mark?" donghyuck nodded, with tears streaming down his face 

"oh my gosh hyuck, how long has this been going on" 

"2 weeks" *cough cough* more petals fell out

"you have to tell him hyuck or do the surgery, you will die if you dont please hyuck ah" at this point taeil was kneeling beside donghyuck, with tears streaming down his face.

donghyuck could only shake his head. " i'm sure he doesnt see me in that way, there's no point, and no im not doing the surgery" he has given up.

no way in hell will donghyuck do the surgery to remove the flowers. he would rather die than forget his feelings towards mark

"it's ok hyung, this is my fate" donghyuck smiled throught all the lain he was experiencing. 

a week went by after that incident.

donghyuck's coughing became more violent, the flower becoming more developed as everyday passes. he already lost count of the number of times he had to reassure taeil that he was fine and that he did not need to worry.

however, deep down, donghyuck knew he was not fine.

it was killing him, donghyuck loses his breath so much more easily now, the toilet can be his second home already, his dancing is less sharp and his voice keeps cracking. all of nct are worried at this point.

on the 21st day of donghyuck suffering, mark had enough.

they were having a dance practice, just the two of them. donghyuck had stated that he need to refine a certain part of the dance and mark had gladly stayed back to help him

"ok hyuck, i know somethings up, whats wrong?" mark got so frustrated he had to control himself before he loses it.

"mark ah, i-" *cough cough cough"

there were so many petals being coughed out of donghyuck's throat now. most were fully blossomed flowers. donghyuck could feel the stem, the branches clawing at his thoat as he spat them out 

the practice room became a bloody mess in an instant.

"h-hyuck ah, whats happening, why are you spitting out pink roses, are you ok? tell me whats wrong please hyuck ah" mark was panicking. he didnt know what to do, his best friend, team mate and even potentially someone he loved, was coughing out pink roses and losing their breath. 

"i-its you mark ah. i-im i-in love with y-you" hyuck struggled to get those words out of his head.

as soon as mark heard those words, everything clicked.

how he felt butterflies whenever he was around donghyuck, how he woukd get jealouse when donghyuck gave kisses to anyone else, how he woukd yearn for donghyuck's cuddles. it hit him. he was in love with donghyuck too.

"h-hyuck ah, i love you too, i'm sorry for not noticing earlier, i love you hyuck ah, dont die please please".

suddenly, donghyuck felt refreshed. he felt as if his lungs had cleared and he could finally breathe properly. he stopped coughing up petals as he felt them slowly vanish from his lungs.

"IT WORKED MARK AH" donghyuck practically thew himself onto mark. they both burst into a fit of giggles as they cuddled on the floor of the pracitce room not minding the flowers and the puddle of blood next to them.

by then, the staff had alerted nct that they heard violent coughing from their pracitce room, and all of them had rushed outside.

taeil opened the door to see the flowers and the luddle of blood and froze. but he also saw markhyuck cuddling on the floor. he broke into a grin as his heart felt warm from seeing their moment.

he shooed all the other members away, not wanting to destroy theor moment. all that matters was that donghyyck was okay.

mark looked down fondly at the sunshine who had his head laid comfortably on his lap. "so sunshine, will you be my boyfriend?"

"i thought you'd never ask mark lee"

donghyuck pulled mark down for a deep kiss, and that was the start of markhyuck's amazing journey.

**Author's Note:**

> hii!! thanks for reading! your comments and kudos would be greatly appreciated. this is my 2nd fic so i hope you guys enjoy!!


End file.
